


I Loved Him.

by Byrdybyrd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, allurance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdybyrd/pseuds/Byrdybyrd
Summary: “Yeah,” I said, blinking back tears. “I’m sure she would love that.” PROMPT





	I Loved Him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I wrote this for a school prompt but now I'm kind of proud of it! Here ya go!

I knew my life was over when Lance asked me about love.

_ I loved him. _ God, I loved him more than anything in the world. I thought he knew that. I thought everyone knew it.

_ I was wrong. _

I was so wrong for assuming anything about him.

“Keith!” He’d called out one day, and my heart fluttered. He had sounded genuinely excited about something. I was so stupid. I thought this was going to be a good conversation. No arguments, no teasing, no snide comments or screaming.

“Yeah, Lance?” I remember turning. I loved him. I loved the his dorky haircut, his impish grin, the soft salty smell of his jacket.  _ I loved him so much. _

Lance seemed to fiddle with his hands for a minute. It was a nervous habit of his that I had picked up on. He hesitated, as if choosing his words carefully. “I need your advice. You’re the only person I trust with this, because I’m in love.”

Looking back on it, I doubt that was how he worded it. The details are fuzzy. I remember feeling hot, and my eyes widened. I lost all ability to think straight, and I could only stare into his eyes to see if he was trying to trick me.

“Love?” I finally stammered out. Then I continued, “ _ You _ went to  _ me  _ for this?” I’m such an idiot. He’s an idiot.  _ I loved him. _

“Well, yeah! I mean, it’s kind of directly involved with you,” he said, taking a nervous step towards me.

_ I loved him, I loved him, and I loved him. _

“Lance…” I stepped towards him as well. I could feel his breath on my face, we were so close. “I lo-”

“-I’m going to ask Allura on a date tonight.”

_ I loved him. _

And he loved her.

My mouth fell agape, and my throat suddenly welled up with sob trying to force itself up. “Oh, Allura. Yeah.”  _ I love you. _ “A date?”  _ I love you! _

“She’s been through so much lately, and I think I really love her. Not just a silly crush anymore, but I seriously love her. I think dinner will work.”

“Yeah,” I said, blinking back tears. “I’m sure she would love that.”

Lance had the audacity to look surprised. Oblivious idiot. “You really think so? Thank you, Keith. I know I act like I hate you, but I don’t. You’re a good guy.”

_ A good guy. _

“I’m just glad I could help.” And then he smiled. It was worth it.

I think he hugged me, but I can’t remember. He ran off, and I was alone.

_ I hate him. _ But I loved him more.

I can’t help it.  
_And I still love him._

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY!!!


End file.
